


War Scene

by Vivi001



Series: Practice [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi001/pseuds/Vivi001
Summary: Merden and Kilas fights each other on the opposing side of their country. One has his reasons, and the other follows his superior's orders with grief.
Series: Practice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601083





	War Scene

**Author's Note:**

> A practice on writing action scenes. Bonus section because my friend mentioned tomato....

Swords clashed against swords and the sound of grating metal screeched across the battlefield. The ground trembled as the enemy cavalry charged into infantry, the horses neighing as their riders stabbed into their targets. The sky was dyed red as his comrade in arms dealt with lost limbs and lives.

Then it was his turn. Kilas, now having been field promoted to captain of his nation's horse unit, gulped down his nervousness at the sight before him. It was a sea of grounded soldiers splashing blood everywhere. He could only hope that the goddess of light, Mary, would bestow upon him the courage, wits, and luck to bring his country a victory home.

"CHARGE!"

There was no need for more words. A war was no time for long winded speeches that were used to raise morales.

The first impact was smooth. Cutting through the throngs of soldiers underneath his mount's hooves, Kilas stabbed at the nearest enemy he could reach.

Clang! Spear met Sword. He gave a roar,hoping to startle his prey, but as he took a closer look at the man's face...

"Ah, Kilas of the armored horse." Merden said, easily matching Kilas blow for blow. Rapid thrusts of steel did nothing to faze the opposing nation's feared commander, who parried each and every strike with ease.

"Merden..." Kilas growled, though Merden only smiled wryly, swiping away his attacks. Frustrated, Kilas leapt from his saddle and struck at his old rival in midair, using the momentum to bear down on him.

Sidestepping the strike, Merden aimed at him with his blade. Kilas redirected the immense force into an upwards twirl, flinging the strike towards his neck away.

The metal handle released a screech, rounded edges colliding against sharpened weapon, and both sides moved backwards for fear of any other surprises.

They stood at a standstill, meticulously focusing on each other for the slightest twitch or tells for their next movement.

"You've improved." Merden praised, breaking the intense atmosphere.

Kilas breathed in the air filled with an iron scent, before screaming with the full force of his lungs. "Why...? Why, Merden?! Why!"

But even as he threw out his grief, the traitor only stared at him with an expressionless face. He could feel the heavy weight of his armor pulling him down, strengthening the lingering pain in his legs, but he refused to give up in the midst of war.  
  
As always, Merden understood what he meant. But he did not answer, only standing there as soldiers fought against each other, avoiding the two figures confronting each other.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crack version

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sea of grounded soldiers splashing tomato juices everywhere. Kilas stared for a moment, before turning his horse around.  
"Commander sir, would you like to join us?" One of them shouted over to him.  
".....What sort of country...No,Countries declare a war and instead hold a mock battle involving tomato juice?!"


End file.
